swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Varactyl
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Varactyls are a large saurian species native to the planet Utapau. They are lizardlike in appearance, with green scales that thicken into armored plates on the Varactyl's head. Quills, some of which resemble feathers, sprout in a ridge that runs from the creature's head to the tip of its tail. The plumage of the female of the species tends to be more vibrant than that of the male. As cold-blooded animals, Varactyls are more active during daylight hours. They spend much of the day sunning themselves as they cling to the walls of Utapau's sinkholes. They are excellent climbers and can travel across vertical surfaces with incredible speed and agility. When they aren't warming themselves, they hunt for lichens and roots to eat. At night, Varactyls retreat into burrows that they create in sinkhole walls. They do so to avoid the Dactillioll, a birdlike predator that is also native to Utapau. Although they are native to Utapau, Varactyls have also been encountered on a handful of other worlds. For instance, Kashyyyk maintains a small population of the creatures, though the details of how they came to the Wookiee homeworld are somewhat mysterious. It is assumed that one or more Varactyl eggs ended up on Kashyyyk in the possession of a smuggler, but this has yet to be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. Varactyl Encounters Varactyls are most commonly encountered in one of two instances: in the wild, or when they are used as Mounts or pack animals. Given their docile nature, wild Varactyls tend to avoid conflict unless their young are threatened. In such cases, the creatures will impose themselves between their young and the threat, if possible, and press forward, viciously attacking with beak and claw. Females are more likely to lead such a charge than are males, but males are more than capable of joining in the fray. When facing smaller creatures, including Humans and Human-sized Species, Varactyls are much more likely to charge, using their mass to propel them into their enemy. Their ability to scale sheer surfaces makes them especially mobile when traversing the sinkholes and caves of Utapau. The native lizard riders use this to their advantage. Training a Varactyl See also: Varactyl Handler Though the natives of Utapau might make training the creatures look easy, most wild Varactyls have an Unfriendly Attitude toward anyone who approaches them. If that Attitude can be shifted to Indifferent (Either by a Varactyl Handler, by use of the [[Charm Beast|'Charm Beast']] Talent, or by some other means) the animal can be approached, though cautiously. If the creature's Attitude can be shifted to Friendly, it will allow another person to ride it as a Mount, though it is often resistant to the rider's commands (Causing the rider to take penalties on Ride checks for unfavorable circumstances). Only when a Varactyl's Attitude is shifted to Helpful does it accept riders without an resistance. Varactyl Statistics (CL 3) Huge Beast 4 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +4 Defenses Reflex Defense: 12 (Flat-Footed: 8), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 62, Damage Threshold: 31 Offense '''Speed: '''10 Squares; Running Attack '''Melee: '''Bite +11 (2d6+10) '''Melee: Claw +11 (1d8+10) Melee: 'Tail Lash +11 (1d6+10) (Trip, see below) 'Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +3, Grapple: '''+21 '''Attack Options: Trip Species Traits: Excellent Climber, Trip, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 26, Dexterity 18, Constitution 32, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 14, Charisma 8 'Feats: Running Attack, Skill Focus (Climb) Skills: Climb +20 (May reroll, must keep second result), Abilities Excellent Climber: A Varactyl can choose to reroll any Climb check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. Trip: A Varactyl that hits with a Tail Lash attack can attempt to Trip an opponent (As if using the Trip Feat) as a Free Action that does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity.